


He Can't Cook, But Gosh He's Cute

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky can't cook, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but he doesn't saying anything cuz he's a sweety pie, cute boys bein cute, i'm not used to doing that but here we are, sam doesn't mind, sambucky - Freeform, well he minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: some Bucky being the most terrible cook ever fluff would be nice





	

Sam had eaten so much terrible food in the past few months that he was starting to forget what good food tasted like. He’d actually ordered out a few times and then hid the containers so Bucky wouldn’t see them, once, going so far as to jump out the window onto the fire escape so he could throw them into the dumpster in the alley before Bucky could catch him. He was pretty sure Bucky knew about that time at least, he’d seen him walking around their apartment… sniffing. Sam has sunk down into the couch as far as he could and hid behind his book. It took him about five minutes to realize that his book was upside down.

Sam steps out of the shower and immediately hears a loud bang from the kitchen. He hears Bucky make a strangled sound and then hears him cursing at something. Sam sighs to himself and pulls on a pair of sweatpants, he isn’t sure if they’re his or Bucky’s, but they’re clean and that’s all that matters really. He smells something burning and smiles a little before heading out of their bedroom. He stands in the doorway to the kitchen and watches as Bucky throws a smoking pan into the sink. He turns back to the counter and Sam sees that his face his smeared with flour, some of it caked in his hair as well.

Bucky runs his arm across his forehead and smears more flour, he rummages around the massive collage of things on the counter and makes a face until he finds what he’s looking for, he picks it up and three eggs fall to the counter top and shatter, yolk and egg white spilling over onto the floor. Bucky makes a wounded noise when his hand clenches on the egg he’s holding and it shatters too. Sam snorts as egg yolk runs over his fingers. Bucky looks up at him, blue eyes shining bright through all the flour on his face. He looks at Sam for a moment, his eyes wide.

“Help.” He says quietly, sounding desperate. Sam smiles and walks toward him.

“Okay first things first, let’s get you away from the stove okay?” Sam said, putting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and guiding him to stand on the other side of the small island that was now covered in slimy broken egg yolks. Bucky nodded, holding his hand out with a pout.

“Yeah and let’s get that cleaned up.” Sam said, reaching across the island and grabbing some paper towels, wiping Bucky’s hand clean and then pushing him down onto the stool and walking back around the island to start cleaning.

It took him about half an hour to get the counters and the pan clean. Bucky sitting silently across the island looking sheepish. Sam turns the hot, now lukewarm, water off and dries the pan. He sighs and leans back against the counter, crossing his arms as he looks at Bucky. Bucky bites his lip and smiles through it at him. Sam smiles back.

“Sorry. I just…wanted to make you breakfast.” Bucky said quietly, his finger rubbing hard at the island top. Sam nodded and walked toward him, keeping his eyes on Bucky as he walked around the island and leaned close to him.

“Buck. I love you. But if you never make me food again…it would be too soon.” Sam said, smiling sweetly at Bucky and then leaning forward to kiss him. Bucky smiled against his lips and them pushed him back.

“Hey! It’s not…all that bad…right?” Bucky asked, his hands resting on Sam’s chest, one warm and one cold. Sam moved his hands down Bucky’s arms and raised his hands up and placed gentle kisses on each of Bucky’s knuckles.

“It’s so bad. Like….really bad Buck.” Sam said, smiling at Bucky and squeezing his hands.

“If it was so bad why did you keep eating it? Why didn’t you say something?” Bucky asked, moving his hands to Sam’s hips. Sam shrugged.

“I don’t know. You seemed so happy when you made food. And I liked seeing you happy.” Sam said, smiling fondly at Bucky and feeling his heart flutter in his chest when Bucky bit his lip, his cheeks flushing as he looked down at his lap.

“So what now? We’re gonna starve to death. Neither of us can cook Sam. We’re gonna die.” Bucky said, his voice going dramatic as he looked up at Sam. Sam furrowed his brow and pursed his lips as he tilted his head to the side.

“I don’t remember saying I can’t cook.” Sam said, his lips quirking to the side as he smirked at Bucky.

“Oh yeah? Well let’s see.” Bucky said, shoving Sam away playfully and nodding to the stove. Sam nodded and smiled as he walked back around the island.

Ten minutes later he slid a perfectly browned omelet across the island to Bucky, doing a little spin and then handing him a fork. Bucky narrowed his eyes and picked up the fork. He slowly cut a piece and then raised it to his mouth. His lips closed around the fork and his eyes fell shut immediately, a low moan rumbling out of his throat. He chewed slowly, making all kinds of noises that Sam was pretty sure would haunt him forever, and then he opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

“Oh my god. I’m never cooking again. Ever.” Bucky breathed. Sam laughed and leaned forward, his elbows resting on the counter top as he used his own fork to take a bite too.

“I think I can live with that.” Sam said, shoving another huge bite into his mouth and smiling around the mouthful. They ate in content silence for a moment and then Bucky made a small noise, Sam raised his eyebrows at him and waited.

“I’ll have to find a new hobby now.” He said wistfully. Sam coughed as he choked on the food in his mouth. He wiped at his watering eyes and gave Bucky a horrified look.

“Oh god.” He whispered. Bucky grinned hugely at Sam, clicking his fork against his teeth as his eyes shined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always my darlings! I love you! Enjoy! <3


End file.
